Lotto Life Show!
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Inilah kisah sehari dari 15 orang yang terpilih oleh kami... kami berikan prolog untuk mengetahui siapa ke 15 orang tersebut... orang ketiga yang terpilih adalah Tsuna... selanjutnya, kami menunggu request saja. [next will be... KYOKO...]
1. Chapter 01: A Prologue

**Disclaimer**: All KHR! characters belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_ & all of the story contain belongs to KareshiKanojo.

**Genre:** Totally messed up!

**Pairing**: none, unless author change their mind *peace*

**Rate**: T+

**Warning**: may(be) OOC, may(be) AU, may(be) fail, and may(be) typo a lot.

.

New FF with KHR! charas: 8 Vongola Guardians & 1 Varia & 2 Millefiore & 2 Shimon by YuriakiAnna + k0ush4fukuj1 + KareshiKanojo

.

All characters we summon belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_

.

Is it YAOI? Absolutely NO... is it Boys Love? Almost like that in a little chance...

.

STOP A MOMENT!

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ AND REVIEW, JUST ABANDON THIS FF (it's in Indonesian though) AND CONTINUE YOUR LIFE!

.

* * *

**Prologue of the Lotto Game!**

* * *

.

Lotto adalah sebuah _game_...

Lotto merupakan _game_ termudah untuk dimainkan...

Lotto memberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk menuju ke arah yang lebih baik...

Lotto juga dapat berpengaruh total kepada kehidupan si pemain...

Tapi disini...

Lotto bukanlah _game_...

Lotto hanyalah nomer acak yang digunakan untuk mengenal karakter...

Lotto ada untuk membuat sebuah cerita...

Tentang semua karakter yang hanya dimunculkan oleh KareshiKanojo _and co_. disini...

Tsuna yang mudah gagap ketika terkejut,

Gokudera yang selalu emosian,

Yamamoto yang menganggap semuanya adalah permainan,

Ryohei yang doyan berteriak lantang,

Lambo yang suka hal-hal berbau manis,

Hibari yang mencintai Namimori melebihi apapun kecuali yang super imut,

Mukuro yang sebenarnya suka melindungi ,

Chrome yang pemalu,

Kyoko yang menyayangi kakaknya teramat sangat,

Haru yang memiliki kejutan unik di setiap kehadirannya,

Fran yang kurang mampu menunjukkan ekspresi,

Shoichi yang cerdas dan bisa diandalkan,

Byakuran yang _fettish_ _marshmallow_,

Enma yang jarang bicara,

Dan...

Adelheid yang sangat penyayang dengan caranya sendiri.

_So, please! Take a seat and enjoy it_...

* * *

**a/n.** ah akhirnya, setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun dan lupa password akun sebelumnya... kami kembali lagi disini untuk menyajikan karya2 kami

_well_... meski mulai sekarang ada sistem aplot seminggu sekali (kalau review tidak ada) tiap cerita, kami harap _minna-san_ yang mau dengan rela membaca karya2 kami _plus_ me_review_nya tetap setia bersama kami

oh iya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan... silahkan PM atau di _review_ saja ya...

sampai jumpa di minggu berikutnya! *bye bye kiss*

.

**Yuri**: Tapi bukannya rencana habis yang ini langsung kita kasih kisahnya Enma sebagai awal Lotto Life Show!?

**Mamo**: Iya _neechan_, kemarin sudah kita undi dan hasilnya 00. Itu nomernya Enma-_san_.

**Shira**: Ck... ngrepotin!

**Yuri**: _Typer_ mendingan diem aja! *tusuk pake _trident_*

**Shira**: _ITTE_! *hajar pake _tonfa_*

**Mamo**: a-ah... ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, Mamo sebagai penengah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semuanya yang mau RnR... *bows*


	2. Chapter 02: Enma's Day

**Disclaimer**: All KHR! characters belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_ & all of the story contain belongs to KareshiKanojo.

**Genre**: Totally messed up!

**Pairing**: none, unless author change their mind *peace*

**Rate**: T+

**Warning**: may(be) OOC, may(be) AU, may(be) fail, and may(be) typo a lot.

.

New FF with KHR! charas: 8 Vongola Guardians & 1 Varia & 2 Millefiore & 2 Shimon by YuriakiAnna + k0ush4fukuj1 + KareshiKanojo

.

All characters we summon belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_

.

Is it YAOI? Absolutely NO... is it Boys Love? Almost like that in a little chance...

.

STOP A MOMENT!

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ AND REVIEW, JUST ABANDON THIS FF (it's in Indonesian though) AND CONTINUE YOUR LIFE!

.

* * *

**Lotto's Lucky Numbers Today: 00**

* * *

.

Konon, surai merah menyala itu terkenal anti bicara. Tapi sebenarnya, ia hanya mengungkapkan keinginan hatinya dengan suara lirih hingga orang disebelahnya tidak mampu menangkap resonansi dari bibir pecah-pecahnya.

Plester putih yang mewarnai sebagian hidung dan kedua pipinya, menutupi beberapa luka gores bekas berdarah hasil berkelahi. Meskipun hal tersebut bukanlah keinginannya.

"Enma-_kun_?"

Si surai merah menoleh, mendapati salah satu sahabat karibnya kini mendatangi meja beserta kursi temnpat dirinya duduk dan menunggu selama hampir setengah jam dari tadi.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Habisnya Lambo-_kun_ merengek minta ikut, jadi kutidurkan dia terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya.

Enma mengangguk ke arah pemuda yang memiliki _iris_ cokelat gelap dan surai jabrik cokelat muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna-_san_..." jawab Enma lirih.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, akan ku traktir deh. Enma-_kun_ mau makan apa?"

". . ."

Enma menunduk, membiarkan Tsuna menerka apa isi pikiran sahabat merahnya itu. Tapi _boss_ Vongola ke sepuluh tersebut justru memberikan opsi lain yang tidak disangka-sangka sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran _sushi_ milik ayahnya Takeshi-_kun_? Atau... kita jalan-jalan dulu? Jalan-jalan _marathon_ dari Namimori ke Kokuyo kemudian dilanjut ke Shimon? Tapi terserah Enma saja, mau memilih yang mana."

Enma menggeleng, ia menolak keduanya. Tsuna tersenyum, sembari menggandeng tangan Enma yang terasa sedikit dingin. Mungkin pemuda itu gugup berjalan berdua bersamanya.

"Tsuna-_san_..."

"Iya, Enma-_kun_?"

"Maaf..."

Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya, apa maksud Enma meminta maaf? Bukankah ia yang telat tadi? Enma terus saja menunduk, ia malu melihat wajah Tsuna yang imut itu lama-lama. Bisa-bisa nanti dirinya tidak mampu menahan diri. Enma mulai memukuli kepalanya, membuat Tsuna terkejut.

"Kamu kenapa, Enma-_kun_?"

"Maaf Tsuna-_san_... aku... hanya malu..."

"Eh? Malu? Malu karena kugandeng seperti ini kah? Tidak apa-apa, Enma-_kun_. Lagipula aku sedang senang hari ini."

Enma menghela nafas panjang, bukan karena ia bosan bersama Tsuna tapi karena ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang enggan mencoba bahan obrolan apapun dan memulai percakapan dengan sahabat Vongola-nya.

Enma terkadang berpikir bahwa Tsuna orang yang aneh. Mau menyenangkan orang lain diatas kesenangannya sendiri. Sungguh... aneh! Meskipun Enma tidak tahu mengapa ia masih terus bersamanya dan merasa nyaman.

"Ternyata... akulah yang aneh." Gumamnya lirih.

"Eh? Apa kamu bilang barusan?" Tsuna mempererat gandengannya.

Enma menggeleng cepat, alisnya tetap saja mengkerut dengan tatapan sayu yang datar ke arah lurus. Ia tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa seorang Tsunayoshi yang begitu terlihat lemah bisa menganggap Enma dan kawan-kawannya yang lain sebagai orang normal, manusia biasa, dan bukan sebagai orang-orang dari dunia yang seharusnya tak boleh terjamah.

Enma sedikit menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang tadi melangkah agak cepat, sehingga membuat langkah si surai jabrik cokelat muda tersebut terhenti. Kemudian dirinya menoleh, mendapati Adelheid yang tengah berdiri tegap sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada '_oppai_'nya.

Pantas perasaan Enma buruk sejak sebelum bertemu Tsuna, rupanya bawahan terpercayanya itu mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut teramat yakin jika Adelheid sudah berbuat demikian, maka mau tidak mau dirinya harus merelakan bawahan setianya yang cantik itu mengikutinya dan Tsuna hingga acara selesai.

"Oh... Adelheid-_san_, selamat siang."

Tsuna yang juga baru melihat keberadaan Adelheid, seketika langsung menyapanya dengan hormat. Tapi, gandengan tangannya ke Enma masih tetap erat. Membuat Adelheid sedikit cemburu. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan membalas sapaan Tsuna, sedangkan Enma cukup berdiam diri.

"Kalian mau kemana sebenarnya?" selidik Adelheid penuh kecurigaan.

"Kami... jalan-jalan..." timpal Enma lirih, pandangan matanya menatap Adelheid tanpa berkedip.

"Jalan-jalan? Dan kenapa hanya bersama dia?"

Entah kenapa Adelheid merasa nama Tsuna tidak boleh dikeluarkan melalui kerongkongannya. Rupanya gadis '_oppai_' yang hanya setia pada Enma itu memang cemburu, padahal _boss_ dari Shimon _Famiglia_ dan Vongola _Famiglia_ itu sama-sama laki-laki.

"Ah ano... apa Adelheid-_san_ mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Tsuna yang tiba-tiba, membuat semburat _pink_ kemerahan tipis di kedua pipi gadis bersurai _ebony_ dengan bentuk ekor kuda panjang tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Bayangan indah Enma hancur sudah. Adelheid menghancurkan impiannya, menghancurkan semuanya. Si surai merah itu menggeram dalam batinnya, hingga giginya saling bergemeretak. Sebal, ingin rasanya ia mengikat Adelheid dan mengurungnya di suatu tempat terpencil hingga anggota Shimon yang lain tidak ada yang mampu menemukannya, tapi... dirinya bisa membeku duluan. Enma tidak mau mengambil resiko dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan.

'_Poor me_...' celetuk Enma dengan naasnya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

.

.

**_End of Enma's Lotto Life Show!_**

* * *

**a/n.** ah akhirnya, setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun dan lupa password akun sebelumnya... kami kembali lagi disini untuk menyajikan karya2 kami

_well_... meski mulai sekarang ada sistem aplot seminggu sekali (kalau review tidak ada) tiap cerita, kami harap _minna-san_ yang mau dengan rela membaca karya2 kami _plus_ me_review_nya tetap setia bersama kami

oh iya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan... silahkan PM atau di _review_ saja ya...

sampai jumpa di minggu berikutnya! *bye bye kiss*

.

**Shira**: Ck!

**Yuri**: Apa sih? -_- *noleh ke para _readers_ dan _reviewers_* ah ya _minna-san_ kalau ada _request_ setelah ini siapa, bilang saja ke bagian _review_ atau PM, ditunggu...

**Mamo**: Un~ Mamo juga tidak sabar siapa selanjutnya yang akan terpilih oleh para _readers_ dan _reviewers_...

**Yuri**: batas waktunya... karena kita apdetnya tiap seminggu sekali, jadinya kalo pas sehari sebelum apdet nggak ada yang _request_ ya terpaksa kita adakan _game_ Lotto sekali lagi *pout*

**Shira**: Ck! nyusahin aja!

**Mamo**: *senyum manis sambil tenangin kembarannya*


	3. Chapter 03: Hibari's Day

**a/n **yahu~ kembali lagi bersama kami, KareshiKanojo, dalam _fic_ Lotto Life Show! Ada beberapa _review_ (_finally_) yang me-_request_ Hibari, setelah itu Tsuna-_pii_ J harus cepet bikinnya nih… _sankyuu_ _minnasan-tachi_! #seneng tingkat dewa

Jadi PM2nya kami jawab disini juga ya?

VandQ_ said_ I want Hibari...

**KareshiKanojo** _answer_ _sure, we'll grant ur wish, since u're the 1__st__ guy reviewing our 2__nd__ fanfic *smile happily*_

Miyucchi sang Cappuccino _said_ *ngesot* MAU TUNA-TAAAAAAAAAN! HIBARI-TAAAAAN! 1827! ALL27! G27- *dibekep* …Lotto itu apaan ya? *bokerface* /iyuh

Aaaaaa keyeeeeen! 0027! …ato 2700? ARGH TAPI ENMA LEBIH COCOK JADI SEME #PenderitaanFujoshi

Update soon :3

**KareshiKanojo** _answer_ o-oke… *merinding ada yang ngesot* Tsuna-_pii_ setelah Hibari yaaa *_smile_* …_etto_~ Miyucchi-_san_ ngepens banget sama Tsuna-_pii_ ya? Tapi, maaf, kami nggak bisa menghadirkan _chara2_ yang nggak ada nomernya T.T

Lotto itu lotre… pengambilan nomer lotre yang acak maksudnya (yang disini nomernya pakai bola2 itu lho…), nama gaulnya lotre kan Lotto, hehe~

Emm… soal 0027 atau 2700, kami malah nggak kepikiran lho… keduanya kami jadikan sahabat karib sih, tapi, ide Miyucchi-_san_ boleh juga *_smirk_*

Oke, tunggu dengan sabar ya *kedip2*

Hikage Natsuhimiko _said_ Ohaa O)/

me ga trlalu suka mainan online jadi ga trlalu ngerti…

Lotto itu game ya?

coba cari deh

ne lanjutkan desu…

Ganbatte XD

**KareshiKanojo** _answer_ o-ohaa? Ohayo? Lotto itu bukan _game online_ kok… udah dijelasin sebelumnya… *nunjuk2 atas*

Ha-hai! *semangat*, _ganbaruzo_~

.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: All KHR! characters belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_ & all of the story contain belongs to KareshiKanojo.

**Genre**: Totally messed up!

**Pairing**: none, unless author change their mind *peace*

**Rate**: T+

**Warning**: may(be) OOC, may(be) AU, may(be) fail, and may(be) typo a lot.

.

New FF with KHR! charas: 8 Vongola Guardians & 1 Varia & 2 Millefiore & 2 Shimon by YuriakiAnna + k0ush4fukuj1 + KareshiKanojo

.

All characters we summon belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_

.

Is it YAOI? Absolutely NO... is it Boys Love? Almost like that in a little chance...

.

STOP A MOMENT!

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ AND REVIEW, JUST ABANDON THIS FF (it's in Indonesian though) AND CONTINUE YOUR LIFE!

.

* * *

Lotto's Lucky Numbers Today: 18

* * *

.

Sorot mata tajam tiada henti dari _iris onyx_ miliknya terus menerus tertuju kepada siapapun yang memijakkan kaki mereka ke dalam gedung SMP Namimori kebanggaannya, hingga tidak ada satupun yang berani menyapa dirinya kala itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _prefect_ angker bernama Hibari Kyoya. Semua murid harus tunduk padanya, kalau tidak… tahu sendiri akibatnya.

"_Ohayo_, Hibari-_san_!"

Suara ini…?

Kyoya tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, maupun menjawab sebagai balasan. Yang ia tahu adalah, pemilik suara itu sangatlah _uke_ hingga terkadang diam-diam pemuda itu memandangi si pemilik suara dengan hati berdebar-debar. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi kini tengah tersenyum padanya dilanjutkan dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang bersurai jabrik cokelat muda pada Kyoya. Sementara, Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi yang selalu bersamanya menatap _iris onyx_ Kyoya dengan pandangan berbeda.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _trio_ heboh di SMP Namimori tersebut adalah yang terakhir datang, Kyoya segera menutup satu-satunya akses jalan keluar-masuk gedung SMP itu.

.

.

Kyoya seharian ini mengerjakan _paperworks_ yang diberikan Kusakabe selang setengah jam di dalam kantor komitenya, laporan-laporan itu membuatnya muak sebenarnya. Kyoya berdecak dan menggerutu berulang-ulang, tentang mengapa harus dirinya yang melakukan tugas semacam ini dan bukan kepala sekolah saja.

_Don Cloud _Vongola_ Decimo_ itu memang memiliki kesabaran, tapi… kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Sekali lagi Kusakabe datang memberikan laporan-laporan yang serupa, mungkin nyawanya akan jadi taruhan untuk Kyoya.

"Hibird… hibur aku…" ucapnya letih sembari membaringkan punggungnya ke kursi komite yang empuk.

Dan Hibird pun mulai bernyanyi,

_Neowa naega hamkke hago itdamyeon, let's go time_

_(*If you are and I are together, let's go time)_

_24 hours neowa danduri_

_(*24 hours, if I could only be with you)_

_Itdamyeon achimbuteo immatchumhae_

_(*I'd kiss you starting from the morning)_

_Ppajil su eomneun beureonchido han ip hae_

_(*Can't forget to grab some brunch)_

_Sonjapgo neowa haetbiche mom damgeune_

_(*I'd hold your hand and soak up the sun)_

_An kkeutnae, areumdaun bamjunge_

_(*It's not over yet, in the middle of a beautiful night)_

_Neoege gobaekhae jomyeongeun dallo hae_

_(*I'll confess to you, with the moon as our light)_

_I sumanheun ildeuri naege mareul hae_

_(*All of these things tell me)_

_Neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

_(*If only we can be together)  
_ _(Do it Do it Do it)_

_Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae_

_(*I hope I can be with you for just one day)  
(Do it Do it Do it)_

_Neowa danduri bonaeneun party party_

_(*Having a party party with only you)  
_ _(Do it Do it Do it)_

_Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae_

_(*I hope I can be with you for just one day)  
(Do it Do it Do it)_

Kyoya menutup matanya sembari ikut bersenandung, tidak ada yang menyangka bukan kalau sang _skylark_ adalah seorang _fanboy_ K-Pop, meskipun ia bukan seorang K-popers.

Sebuah ketukan kecil mengganggu suasana damai yang diciptakan Hibird, Kyoya menghentikan senandungnya lalu menyuruh siapapun yang ada di luar sana untuk masuk ke dalam. Karena ia tahu pasti bahwa ketukan itu bukan berasal dari Kusakabe maupun Dino, karena… mereka berdua takkan pernah sekalipun mengetuk pintu ruang komite hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Pe-permisi… Hi-Hibari _san_… ano…"

Sebuah kepala dengan surai jabrik cokelat mudanya muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Yang kemudian terhiasi oleh semburat _pink_ pucat di wajahnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nama yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu dipikirkan oleh Kyoya apabila ia sedang berduaan dengan Hibird, seperti barusan.

"Bilang saja apa keperluanmu kesini."

"I-itu… besok apakah Hibari-_san_ ada waktu? A-aku mau mengajak Hibari-_san_ menjadi _partner_ dansaku di acara _prom night_."

"Cepat pergi, _herbivore_… atau kau bersedia untuk ku-_kamikorosu_?" Hibari memicingkan matanya, berharap pemuda bernama kecil Tsunayoshi itu segera pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

Tapi pemuda _mini_ itu tiba-tiba bersimpuh, sembari memandang Hibari dengan _iris dark brownies_nya yang berkaca-kaca. Sekuat apapun pertahanan hati _prefect_ angker itu, tetap saja luluh lantak oleh kepolosan tatapan Tsuna yang mirip _puppy_. Tahu sendiri Hibari tidak bisa tahan kalau menyangkut hal-hal berbau imut, level berapapun keimutannya.

"Hmm… akan kucoba…"

"Be-benarkah? Terimakasih Hibari-_san_!"

Tsuna memekik girang dan berdiri dari simpuhnya, kemudian bergegas memeluk salah seorang _guardian_nya tersebut. Debaran jantung Hibari kalap, ia justru tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Di satu sisi, dirinya senang dipeluk Tsuna seperti itu tapi di sisi lainnya, kehormatannya yang tinggi terus saja meneriakinya supaya cepat-cepat melepaskan diri.

"_Ka-kamikorosu_!"

Hibari baru saja mulai melayangkan _tonfa_ di tangan kanannya untuk memukul mundur Tsuna, sayangnya… ia kalah cepat. Bibirnya kini ia dapati tengah dikulum _boss _Vongola_ Decimo_ itu. Tengkuknya juga berada dalam dekapan telapak tangan si _ultimate uke_ itu. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Ini pengalaman pertama Hibari mendapatkan perlakuan 'khusus' seperti barusan.

Sang _skylark _menyerah pada akhirnya, menempatkan dirinya pada posisi pasrah ternyata tidak seburuk perkiraannya. Ditambah lagi, akhirnya lagu yang ia senandungkan menjadi kenyataan, bukan andaikata lagi, tapi merupakan sebuah kepastian. Tapi Hibird mengganggu suasana indah itu dengan suara nyempreng namun imutnya.

"Hibari… Hibari… Hibari…"

Hingga akhirnya suara kicauan tidak teratur Hibird, membangunkan Hibari dalam hitungan detik.

"Ah… mimpi…" gumam Hibari sembari menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

**_End of Hibari's Lotto Life Show!_**

* * *

Yuri: Akhirnya di _update_ cepet nih... tapi Shi... *ragu mau nerusin omongan*

Shira: Ck! gue tau! idenya Mamo tuh... *cuek*

Mamo: *blushing* ha-habisnya... Ma-Mamo suka 2718 /

Yuri: *hela nafas* ya sudah... umm... yang penting apdet, selanjutnya Tsuna-_pii_ ya? ada _request_ lain? masih ada 10 orang lagi yang belum kepilih lho ^^/


	4. Chapter 04: Tsuna's Day

**a/n **yahu~ kembali lagi bersama kami, KareshiKanojo, dalam _fic_ Lotto Life Show! Ada yang me-_request_ Kyoko dilanjut Fran setelah Tsuna… ah ya... 2 orang sudah kami tambahkan ke dalam Prolog lho ^^ _sankyuu_ _minnasan-tachi_! #seneng tingkat dewa

Jadi PM2nya kami jawab disini juga ya?

Miyucchi sang Cappuccino _said_ *nosebleed* *ngebuat kolam darah*  
Aaa... A... Ane kurang suka 2718, tapi ini... ini...  
H-HOT BANGEEET! *nosebleed akut* *pinksun*

Eh? 10 orang? Hm... gimana kalo... Kyoko? Dia 95 kan? :3 Ane cuman penasaran pegimane(?) Para guardian itu dimata tokoh 'agak' sampingan... palagi di shimon dan rainbow-blablabla- arc itu /bilang aja lupa/ Kyoko nggak muncul sesering di arc sebelumnya kan? Jadinyah aneh kepyoh dih arch ityuh XP /JIJIK LO./

Saa, update soon! Gabatte kudasai!

**KareshiKanojo** _answer_ huwaaaa~ kolamnyaaaa~ *ganti bikini* /salah

e-emangnya se'PANAS' itu kah? OwO … arigato~

udah ditambah Kyoko sama Haru, jadi tinggal 12 orang lagi yang belum kepilih (tapi Kyoko udah)… nah itu dia… tantangan baru membuat tokoh 'agak' sampingan menjadi tokoh utama atau sentral *berapi2* /kebakar /HEH

un~ ini udah kami _update A.S.A.P_ *kedip2*

Hikage Natsuhimiko _said_ Aaaaaa... me udah tahan napas pas Tsu-kun nyium Kyo-kun... tapi kenapa jadi...  
muuuu 3  
me ngambeg kalo Hayato ga ikutan bertingkah kawaii macam Tsu-kun tadi

**KareshiKanojo** _answer_ nah tuh salah satu anggota kami bilang sangat menyukai 2718, jadinya yaa… gitu deh ^^

Buheee~ tenang saja, kami juga ada niatan untuk menistakan(?) sang _Storm Guardian_ Vongola tercinta kalo udah ada yang _request_… *_peace_*

VandQ _said_ wao., 2718 ya...  
uh.. aku butuh tisu...  
Hibird bisa nyanyi selain lagu Namiori itu ya... Kawai ne...  
gk nyangka langsug di kabulin

yap, ku tunggu untuk Tsunanya...  
ano, kalo Fran gimana?...

**KareshiKanojo** _answer_ *kasih tisu buat VandQ-_san_* daijobu?

Iya… ternyata Hibird penyuka K-pop jadi ya langsung aja nyanyiin lagu yang dia hapal :p

Ini Tsuna udah kena sial… dan… eng-ing-eng… fic Tsuna yang ini kayaknya bakalan kami buat sekuelnya *pede banget*

Fran ya? Oke deh, tunggu setelah giliran Kyoko ya… ^^

.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: All KHR! characters belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_ & all of the story contain belongs to KareshiKanojo.

**Genre**: Totally messed up!

**Pairing**: none, unless author change their mind *peace*

**Rate**: T+

**Warning**: may(be) OOC, may(be) AU, may(be) fail, and may(be) typo a lot.

.

New FF with KHR! charas: 10 Vongola Guardians & 1 Varia & 2 Millefiore & 2 Shimon by YuriakiAnna + k0ush4fukuj1 + KareshiKanojo

.

All characters we summon belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_

.

Is it YAOI? Absolutely NO... is it Boys Love? Almost like that in a little chance...

.

STOP A MOMENT!

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ AND REVIEW, JUST ABANDON THIS FF (it's in Indonesian though) AND CONTINUE YOUR LIFE!

.

* * *

Lotto's Lucky Numbers Today: 27

* * *

.

_Boss_ Vongola _Decimo_ itu terperangah begitu tahu dirinya kini terjebak dalam situasi dan kondisi yang tidak menguntungkannya. Kenapa begitu? Mari kita cek beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

~ _flashback_ ~

Seorang pemuda pendek bersurai jabrik cokelat muda tengah sibuk menekuni deretan nama dan angka yang dipajang di bagian sayur-sayuran beserta buah-buahan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunayoshi atau kerap dipanggil Tsuna itu?

Iris _dark brownies_nya masih saja menelusuri barang mana yang tadi dipesan Nana sebelum anak semata wayangnya berangkat ke supermarket, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia diikuti oleh si kecil bersurai _afro_ hitam kumal dari belakang.

"Aduh... tadi _kaa-san_ bilang yang mana ya? Barangnya sama, tapi kenapa harganya beda?"

Tsuna stres. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia berbelanja sendiri, ingat... sendiri. Karena biasanya Fuuta dan Bianchi yang menemani. Tapi karena mereka berdua harus kembali ke Italia untuk sementara waktu, mau tidak mau Tsuna yang harus menolong ibunya.

"Andai Gokudera-_kun_ dan Yamamoto-_kun_ ada disini, mereka pasti bisa kuandalkan..."Tsuna menggumam, "Ah tidak... tidak... justru kacau nanti kalau keduanya ikut berbelanja. Sendirian juga aku bisa, aku pasti bisa!" tampik si jabrik kemudian.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ _kawaii_... anak siapa ini?"

Sebuah keributan terjadi di tempat lain, sepertinya di bagian permen dan _snack_. Firasat Tsuna sudah tidak enak. Jangan-jangan...

"Nyahahaha~ Lambo-_san_ anaknya mama!"

Tsuna hampir terjungkal. Jadi benar dugaannya. Tapi sejak kapan? Perasaan tadi Lambo tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya sewaktu ia mau berangkat kesini. Terpaksa Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Lambo yang sekarang sedang dikerubungi tante-tante girang (bukan arti negatif lho, tapi tante-tante yang girang karena gemas melihat keimutan(?) Lambo) tersebut.

"Lambo... apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Oh! _Dame_-Tsuna! Lambo-_san_ mau permen yang suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper banyak!"

"Lambo... kebanyakan permen bikin gigi kamu bolong lho nanti."

"Anak manis... dengarkan apa kata kakakmu yang cantik ini ya..."

Salah seorang dari tante-tante girang menepuk bahu Tsuna dan mengerling pada Lambo, yang dibalas Lambo dengan muka bego nan polosnya sambil memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Eh tunggu! Tadi tante itu bilang apa? Cantik? Ke Tsuna? Kepala sang _Decimo_ bagai terhantam _hammer_ 10 ton milik Reborn. Ia pundung segera. Sisa tante yang lainnya cukup tertawa _a la_ ibu-ibu PKK yang sedang menggosip ria.

"_Ciaossu_... _ladies_..."

Reborn muncul, tanpa _cosplay_ aneh-anehnya. Ia memakai pakaian _mafioso_nya seperti biasa. _'Kali ini apalagi?'_ batin Tsuna miris.

"Kyaaaaaa~ anak siapa lagi ini? Lebih _kawaii_!"

Heboh. Riuh. Tsuna tidak tahan lagi dan segera ngacir dari supermarket itu. (tentu saja dengan bahan belanjaan yang sudah dibayar di kasir)

_Boss_ Vongola ke sepuluh itu berpikir mengenai apa salahnya dan kenapa ia selalu sial dimanapun berada? _Kaa-san_, dulu _kaa-san_ ngidam apaan ya? (nggak nyambung)

Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya, berjalan sembari melihat ke arah jalan yang ditapakinya. Namun, perbuatan itu mengakibatkan kesialan yang lain baginya. Tsuna bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Siapa? Kepala bersurai jabrik cokelat muda itu mendongak, memandang seorang pemuda tinggi dengan _scar_ di wajahnya. Ga-gawat! Keringat Tsuna mengalir deras tiba-tiba saja.

"Xa-Xanxus?" pekik Tsuna, pucat.

"Sampah! Kau berani menubrukku hah!?"

"HIIIIIIIIEEEY~ a-aku tidak sengaja, su-sumpah! Ma-maafkan aku!"

"VOOOOOOIII~ makanya kalau jalan lihat ke depan!" suara toa Squalo menghujani.

"Ya ampyun cyin... _boss_ eike marah tuh..." Lussuria angkat bicara. (kerjaan _typer_, _author_ muntah pelangi)

"I-iya... ma-maafkan aku...!" pinta Tsuna dengan muka memelas.

"Akan kumaafkan kau, sampah! Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

_Iris_ hitam kecokelatan bertabrakan dengan _iris_ _dark brownies_, saling menatap satu sama lain. Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, apa syarat yang hendak _boss_ Varia itu katakan padanya? Jangan-jangan, Tsuna harus mencopot jabatannya sebagai _boss_ Vongola _Decimo_? atau... malah lebih parah? Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"_Ciaossu_..."

"Re-Reborn?"

"Xanxus... cepat katakan apa syaratmu." Reborn berkata dengan santainya.

"Tanding bola."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Bola apa?

"VOOOOOOOOOOIII~ _boss_ mau bertanding sepakbola dengan kalian!"

"Hah?"

"Oke... kapan?" tantang Reborn.

"Dua minggu lagi, di lapangan Namimori." jawab Lussuria.

"Setuju!"

Tsuna mengalami _shock-therapy_ secara intens. Kenapa kesialan ini berlanjut? Astaga... bahkan ia tidak bisa olahraga, dan sekarang... sepakbola? bagaimana ini? Sekarang ia hanya bisa melakukan hal kegemarannya, yakni menyesali keadaannya.

.

.

**_End of Tsuna's Lotto Life_****Show!**

* * *

**Yuri**: ah... harus bilang apa ya? Tsuna-_pii_, gomen ne~

**Mamo**: Mamo merasa cerita ini agak sedikit... yah... ummm... *ga' lanjut*

**Shira**: Ck! sepakbola... mentang2 udah Piala Dunia...

**Yuri**: SHIIIIIII~ dirimu membuat ide bagus! *_happy_ dadakan*

**Mamo**: Jangan2… ide _fic_ baru ya, _neechan_? _Ganbate ne_~

**Shira**: Ck! _Aneekuso onna_… *sambil korek kuping*


End file.
